Leave It Behind
by leeseelee
Summary: SEQUEL TO "WHAT STARTED AS A LONG NIGHT"  Joe and Ava return for a funeral. Who's funeral? You'll have to read and find out. As they get blasted from the past there are twist and turns. Has Joey really left his old life behind?


**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO "WHAT STARTED AS A LONG NIGHT" **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE MOVIE DEATH SENTENCE**

Joe drove to the house he shared with Ava earlier than usual. He had received a call from Ava telling him that he needed to come home. He had no idea why or what was going on, but he had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that it wasn't good news. Joe pulled his car into the drive way and made his way into the house.

Joe and Ava made a good life for themselves. Joe had been working at the local garage fulltime as a mechanic and Ava was a fulltime teacher at the local private school. They had a decent size house that was in a middle class area and they were happy.

Joe walked into the house and towards the kitchen. Ava was sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for him.

"What's going on?" Joe asked. He had finally made it home and wanted to know what the hell was so urgent that he had to come home.

"I got a call from Becky" Ava stated

Becky was the only person who they had stayed in touch with. They both left the gang behind, which meant leaving, Kate, Jamie … everyone behind. Including Billy. Billy had tried to get Joe and Ava's information from Becky a few times within the first year or so but eventually he let up on her and stopped harassing her. Luckily, Becky was good at playing dumb and never leaked any information. It had been 3 years since they had seen or heard from anyone other than Becky.

"Ok" Joe stated curiously cocking his right brow. Ava talking to Becky wasn't out of the usual.

"Someone died." Ava stated and Joe's heart dropped

"Was it Billy?" Joe asked in a panic. Yes, he left Billy, but that didn't mean that he stopped caring for Billy any less. Billy was still the person who took care of him all those years and practically raised him.

"I don't know."Ava stated. "Everything is really hush hush at the moment. But, it's someone from the gang from what she told me"

"Fuuuuuck" Joey stated rubbing his hand across his face. A million things were running through his mind.

"Apparently, there is talks of a funeral next week, on Wednesday" Ava said softly.

Joe looked up at Ava. He knew what she was thinking. She was trying to figure out if he was going to say he was going to go to the funeral. How could he not? Even though they escaped the life it didn't mean that Joe cared any less for them. Especially, if it were Billy who was the fallen that they were currently discussing.

"We're going aren't we?" Ava stated sighing.

"I'm going." Joe answered matter of factly. "You are staying here"

"What!" Ava said getting angry, hopping off the counter. "Oh, I don't think so. You go, I go. End of discussion"

"Ava, I don't want to get into this with you. I'm not going to put you back into that environment …"

"I don't care! You're not going back there alone!" Ava's voice was becoming more concerned

"I don't need this shit right now, my brother could be dead and I'm going and you are staying" Joe said as he slammed his fist on the table next to him

"Over my dead body!" Ava yelled back

"Jesus Ava! Why are you being so god damn difficult?"

"Because you're not going back there without me" Ava stated

"Why not?" Joe yelled

"Because I need you to come back." Ava stated getting upset. "You can't leave. At least if I am there I will know you are coming back!" Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Joe walked over to Ava and placed his hands on her hips/stomach and rested his forehead against hers.

"Fine, but keep to yourself and don't talk to anyone you don't have to. Leave the talking up to me when we go back" Joe stated

Ava nodded in response and Joe moved to the laptop on the kitchen counter to look up flights.

"We can leave Monday afternoon and arrive that evening. I figure we can get a hotel room and rest then go to the funeral if there is one on Wednesday." Joe explained tapping his fingers on the corner of the laptop.

"Ok" was the only response he received from Ava. This trip was going to be interesting.

00000000000000

Fast Forward to Monday.

The plane landed as scheduled on Monday evening. That weekend they received another call from Becky informing them who had passed. It was Bones. Joe had debated canceling the flights and not going back for the funeral but in reality Bones was his father and thus he decided to give his last goodbye to the man who made his childhood a living hell. Not to mention, this may be the last time he will get to see Billy. Joe shook his head at the thought of losing Billy. It upset him more than he could imagine. Living without Billy and the gang life was one thing but at least he knew Billy was still alive. The thought of Billy dead ate away at him. He couldn't handle the thought of permanently losing him.

Everything went as planned and they received their rental car and their key to their hotel room. The hotel wasn't close to Stokely Hall but it wasn't that far either. It was just a regular motel 6 on the outskirts of the border or Billy's turf. They had got settled in and after eating something they went straight to bed.

The bed shifted and Ava felt the warmth next to her leave.

"Where are you going?" Ava groggily asked sheltering her eyes from the sun poking through the blinds.

"Just out for a smoke" Joe answered placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back" he muttered with his cigarette between his lips while walking out the hotel door to the outside.

0000000000000000

In the meantime….

Bodie and Heco were driving home after a long night on the corner. They were able to finally sell all their bags in the last hour and thank god for that. Billy had been on edge as of lately after Bone's death. He wasn't upset cause his father was dead he was upset because he had to take his place and Bone's place was highly unorganized and it was working Billy's last nerve. Billy was trying to secure Bone's gun business but even though Bone's customers knew who Billy was and that he was Bone's son some were still apprehensive in continuing business with Billy and were investigating other routes for their guns and business. It was a shit show for sure and Billy wasn't the type to sit and negotiate or put a smile on to keep business.

The car was silent as both men were tired and the windows were down letting the cool, fresh, spring air in to help keep them awake. Bodie was zoning out on the road, focusing on just getting home and to his bed when Heco pulled him out from his trance.

"WHOA! Hold up! Slow the fuck down" Heco hollered smacking Bodie in the arm trying to get his attention

"What the fuck man? I'm not slowing down, I want to get the fuck home" Bodie answered grumpily.

"It's Joe! Look! It's Joey man!" Heco said pointing towards the local hotel. Bodie stopped the car abruptly and stared out the passenger window.

Sure as shit, it was Joe. Leaning against the side of the door that read 6C having a smoke. Had he stayed in Boston this whole time? Naw, couldn't have. They would have found him before now.

"Holy shit!" Bodie stated, his jaw slacked in surprise.

"What the fuck is he doing here man?" Heco asked.

"I dunno man, but this is fucked up." Bodie replied

"You think he could have heard about Bones?" Heco asked looking over to Bodie. "Should we go talk to him?"

Bodie's brows jumped in response, "I don't know man, but what I do know is that we aren't going home right away. We gotta go see Billy."

"What do you think Billy is gonna do, man?" Heco asked anxiously

"I have no fuckin clue" Bodie responded and pushed down on the gas making his way towards Billy's, and what used to be Joe's, apt.

Bodie and Heco pulled up to the apt. It was 5:34am and they knew Billy wasn't going to be happy to be woken up but it needed to be done. The knock on Billy's door was loud and hard. More of a pound. It took three times before they heard rustling around and then they heard Billy cursing.

"What the fuck" *door swung open* "Do you fuckin want!"

Billy seen Bodie and Heco standing in his doorway. He would have been more angry if it were just Heco but if Bodie was standing there, there was good reason for it.

**UHHHHHH OHHHHH WHAT'S BILLY GONNA DO? HAHAHA**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW BABIES WILL CRY!**


End file.
